I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless telecommunications and computer networks. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for providing an infrastructure to support an automatic subscription of wireless devices and an end-to-end billing arrangement for services provided to wireless device service subscribers by network carriers and third parties.
II. Description of the Related Art
Wireless devices, such as cellular telephones, communicate packets including voice and data over a wireless network. In existing wireless telecommunication systems, such as cellular telecommunication systems, a wireless service provider or carrier has wireless service subscribers that pay the provider for the time that the wireless device of the subscriber accesses the cellular network. Fees are typically charged to the subscriber for the initial activation of a telecommunication device and then fees can be charged for ongoing airtime and device usage. However, existing systems typically do not account for other activities at the telecommunication device beyond airtime usage.
Further, if the subscriber of the wireless device desires to download and use a software application or upgrade the functionality of the telecommunication device, the user will typically either call a service provider or contact the service provider through another electronic means, such as through a separate Internet access. In some instances, the service provider can transmit the application to the wireless device across the wireless network (through a one time direct access download) or allow the user access a network site with the wireless device through the wireless network and at such site the application is downloadable or accessible to the subscriber. Otherwise service personnel of the provider must have physical access to the telecommunication device to install the software or upgrade the components thereof.
Further, the proliferation of computer technology has made it easier and cheaper to develop software application. A computer programmer can easily develop a video game or a utility application on a personal computer, and the programmer can tailor the game to run on different computer hardware platforms including on a wireless handset. However, the individual application developer encounters difficulty in getting the product to market, especially for applications that are executable on wireless devices. The developer must first create a full version of the application and then sell it to the carriers in order to derive any income. Consequently, creating application for the wireless device market is a huge investment by the developer without the guarantee of return.
Wireless telecommunications carriers may rely on independent developers to develop applications for their users, but this arrangement would create new problems for the carriers. Now, the carriers, instead of hiring many developers, needs to track usages of products developed by these independent developers and pay them accordingly, which can be a huge task itself.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method that handles end-to-end billing for carriers. Such system should allow wireless services provides to deliver value-added products and services to their subscribers beyond simple airtime, and allow the application developer to receive payments for their products. It is thus to such a system and method for automatically managing subscription billing for wireless device subscribers that the present invention is primarily directed.